tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave
:Shockwave is a Decepticon from Tarn. "Clarity of thought before rashness of action." '' MILITARY OPERATIONS COMMANDER '''SHOCKWAVE' has a cold, brutal, scientific approach to war. He secretly seeks to overthrow Megatron as leader of the Decepticons because he believes logic says he would be a better leader. In the meantime, however, he plays the faithful toady, believing it illogical to telegrah his intentions like some people. As a laser gun, Shockwave can emit lethal beams of energy from anywhere on the electromagnetic spectrum: gamma rays, X-rays, visible light, infrared rays, radio waves, etc. He can fly in his laser gun or robot mode. He has a high fuel use, but can be powered by nuclear sources if necessary. He is often confounded by intuitive, emotional thinking. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Shockwave is from Tarn. He is a highly ranked and staunchly loyal Decepticon, and with Soundwave, apparently one of the first at Megatron's side. Certainly he was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Starscream to no end. More than Meets the Eye Shockwave was entrusted with the stewardship of Cybertron by Megatron when the latter left to intercept an Autobot mission surveying for new forms of energy. Neither Decepticon suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. Little changed on Cybertron during those years, although Shockwave apparently lost his left hand and replaced it with a laser cannon. Transport to Oblivion Shockwave oversaw all Decepticon activity on the evidently near-empty Cybertron. His keen scientific mind resulted in several incredible devices, including the space bridge. Although he was able to keep Cybertron functional for the extended length of time, he continued to try to contact Megatron in hopes of finding an energy source to revitalize the planet. Roll for It In 1984, he finally reestablished contact with the Decepticon leader. The two coordinated the refinement of the space bridge, first to send energon cubes, and eventually as an easy method of transport for Decepticons. Divide and Conquer However, Autobots would also occasionally hijack use of the bridge, and Shockwave found himself having to repel stowaways on more than one occasion. The Ultimate Doom Eventually, Megatron and Shockwave developed a space bridge powerful enough to transport Cybertron itself to Earth. The close proximity of the two worlds caused horrible weather disturbances that the Decepticons were able to utilize as sources of energy which could easily be shipped back to their homeworld. It was during this affair that Shockwave and his men had to stop an attempt by several Autobots and Spike Witwicky to rescue Spike's father, who was being held on Cybertron as a slave. The Autobots were eventually able to escape with both Sparkplug and the data for Doctor Arkeville’s mind-control hypno chips. Countdown to Extinction Even though he partook in the near-destruction of the Earth, he could also be credited with helping save it shortly after. With Megatron presumed dead following an explosion on his star cruiser, Starscream assumed command on Cybertron. He rigged Dr. Arkeville's exponential generator to blow up the Earth so the Decepticons could harvest the release of energy. Despite Starscream's orders, Shockwave continued to make communications to Earth, finally reaching Megatron, who wasn’t dead after all, and warning him in time to disable the generator. The Autobot Run He once came to Earth, but only for a short time. In an attack on a Blackrock Industries oil platform, Shockwave injured Josie Beller, unintentionally creating Circuit Breaker. Desertion of the Dinobots When all the Earthbound Transformers began to malfunction due to the deterioration of the essential element Cybertonium in their bodies, Shockwave was tasked with having more mined from Cybertron to send to the Decepticons. The Autobots sent the Dinobots to attack the space bridge and snatch some Cybertonium for them. Instead, the rebellious Dinobots used the space bridge to travel to Cybertron, where they intended to stay. They were captured by Shockwave’s sentinels, rewired, and put to work in the Cybertonium mines. Spike and Carly were also captured when they attempted to rescue them, but Shockwave underestimated the two humans. Once they were put in the mines, Spike and Carly were able to fix Grimlock and the others. The Dinobots broke free and were able to escape Shockwave with enough Cybertonium to repair the Autobots. The Search for Alpha Trion Though he'd believed them to be extinct, Shockwave discovered a small group of Female Autobots when they attempted to raid his energon stockroom. Although they got away with some supplies, he was able to track them to their hidden hideout. He alerted Megatron, who devised the plan of kidnapping their leader, Elita One. Megatron knew she had a relationship with Optimus Prime. Sure enough, after her capture, Optimus raced to Cybertron to rescue her, only to be captured himself by Starscream. Thanks to Elita's special power, she and Optimus were able to escape. Meanwhile, Shockwave, Starscream, and the other Decepticons had to contend with Ironhide leading a small group of Autobots who had followed Optimus Prime. With the help of the Female Autobots team, they eventually cornered the Decepticons, until Shockwave blasted them off the bridge with his gun mode. He would’ve been able to finish them off had Prime and One not intervened at the last moment to save their comrades, send Starscream and the others running off, and blast Shockwave down into the pits of Cybertron. The Key to Vector Sigma He wasn’t out of action for long. After Megatron built his new combiner team, the Stunticons, Shockwave helped locate the key to Vector Sigma, the computer that gave life to all Transformers. He later learned and reported to Megatron that the key had other unknown properties on other worlds, which Megatron discovered meant turning organic matter into metal. Unfortunately for Megatron, Silverbolt was able to score a precise shot, blowing apart the key before Megatron could get away with it. War Dawn Another device built by Shockwave was the Kronosphere, a time machine that was used to dispose of the Aerialbots. When the Autobots were able to drive the Decepticons out of their hideout, Shockwave helped Megatron reactivate a fallen Guardian robot to try to take back the base. In the end, the Autobots were able to bring the Aerialbots back to the present, and with their help, drove the Decepticons away for good. Starscream's Brigade Later, Shockwave alerted Megatron to the theft of five personality components from the Decepticon Detention Center on Cybertron. These were stolen by Starscream to build his own force to defeat Megatron, the Combaticons. The Revenge of Bruticus This coup failed, and Starscream and the Combaticons were exiled to deep space. While Starscream went off on his own, the Combaticons instead made their way back to Cybertron, where they attacked Shockwave and his sentinels and succeeded in taking over Decepticon headquarters. Shockwave ran into Starscream, and the two teamed up to stop the Combaticons and their plan to use the space bridge to push the Earth into the Sun. However, Starscream saw an opportunity to assert power over Megatron, who was still on Earth. He turned against Shockwave, the two fought each other, and they were captured by the Combaticons. They were both eventually freed when Megatron and Optimus Prime came to Cybertron to defeat the Combaticons themselves. MUX History: '' '' "Ultimately, I serve only one master... Pure logic." - Shockwave In 2006, Shockwave attacked a large corn farm in Iowa. He was eventually driven off by Ironhide, but not before stealing enough corn to use in his research into alternative energy sources. Shockwave often came to Earth to lead the Decepticon Assault Infantry division when necessary, leaving Cyclonus in charge of Cybertron forces while he is gone. During the Dweller's assault on Polyhex in 2012, Shockwave was crushed beneath a falling building and has yet to have been recovered. In August of 2013, Earth-reckoning, Shockwave recovered enough to blast himself out from under the rubble under which he'd been buried. After refueling in Tyrest, Shockwave received a call that Polyhex was under attack by a Quintesson ship. Unfortunately, The Quintesson Vashik successfully landed a Spire in Polyhex under heavy fire from Shockwave, while Shockwave and Starscream dispatched quite a few of the Quintessons' Overcharges. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Since his return, Shockwave has overseen the rebuilding of Decepticon Headquarters in Tarn. On May 1st of 2015 (Earth reckoning) The Female Autobots attacked the roadway from Helex to Stanix. During the fight it was so badly damaged by the fighting and acid rain that the Decepticons will likely have to use the Helex/Stanix tunnel to move shipments from Fort Scyk to Castle Decepticon. OOC Notes *Female Autobots are Shockwave's kryptonite. *Shockwave can't shoot for beans. *Shockwave has poor equilibrium. Logs /Posts 1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. 2007 * August 2 - Easy Pickins 2010 Jan 05 - My Return Shockwave :Greetings, Decepticons. With recent victories on Cybertron, I have taken it upon myself to leave Hun-Grrr in command of our forces there and return to Earth. I expect reports from all infantry commanders on Earth immediately. I will also be meeting with Intelligence and Aerospace officers in order to more efficiently coordinate operations, as well as Research and Development division heads. I expect prompt responses from the appropriate personnel. Shockwave, out. Mar 03 - Anomaly :Decepticons, I have detected several quantum anomalies across this planet's surface. Most recently, one has occurred approximately twenty miles, thirty-seven degrees northwest of Trypticon. Initial readings and investigations indicate the anomaly is a tear in space-time, connecting our reality to an alternate one. The terrain immediately on the other side of the portal appears identical to the surrounding terrain on our side. I will be assembling a force reconnaissance unit to investigate the alternate reality in more depth and report our findings. Shockwave, out. 2013 * Aug 30 - "Shockwave Reports to Megatron" - Shockwave reports on the Tarn Space Bridge and his meeting with Prowl. Aug 30 - "Standing Orders" There is a brief glimpse of the Decepticon Insignia before the image fades to reveal the cyclopean, featureless visage of Shockwave. He stares directly into the camera, and promptly gets right to the point. "Decepticons, I bring word from Megatron. One solar cycle ago, I was contacted by the Autobot, Prowl, with an offer that Megatron has chosen to accept. Until such time as the Quintessons have been driven from Earth, we are allied with the Autobots. However, you are instructed to let the Autobots take the front line. Allow them to absorb the brunt of the damage. Do so intelligently. The Autobots may be fools, but they are not stupid. Earth's resources are too important to lose to the Quintessons. Once they are dealt with, then the Autobots will become expendable." After this, Shockwave takes a step back from the camera and gestures with his cannon armor, revealing the cylindrical structure of the Space Bridge terminus. "On Cybertron, I have reconstructed and reoriented the Space Bridge in Tarn. Long Haul is to be commended for dismantling and saving it, thus keeping it away from the Quintessons. As such, our direct link to Earth is now restored. All Decepticon forces not required for operations on Earth will return to Tarn, which has been established as the Decepticon base of operations on Cybertron. For those unaware, the Quintessons have taken a portion of Polyhex with one of their spire ships. As Guardian of Cybertron, I will see them extracted. By the next solar cycle, I will have completed my work on a waveform emission capable of destroying their forcefield." Shockwave moves closer again, his optic flaring brighter. "They will regret coming to Cybertron. Shockwave out." 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff 2014 October 17 - AAR: Decepticon City << The image of Shockwave crackles into view. His voice is as flat as always, despite clear strain in even his stoic demeanor. >> "Decepticons, Dr. Arkeville has been taken by the Autobots and their human allies. I defer to Lord Megatron with orders regarding his search or destroy status. Infantry guard postings are to be doubled in key locations around Trypticon, but I require the bulk of my forces to return to Autobot City. If they have taken Arkeville, then they clearly seek to reactivate Metroplex." "All infantry defense plans are to be completed immediately. Defense mechanisms will be re-calibrated and adjusted to account for human operative interference. I will be overseeing this effort directly. If they devise a cure, they will not be given the chance to use it. Lord Megatron, when Trypticon is secured, I will return to Autobot City and remain there, pending other orders." << As straight and to the point as always, Shockwave bends his arm across his chest in salute and cuts the feed. >> Nov 19 - AAR: Autobot City In follow up to Scrapper's report, the Autobots have retaken Autobot City. Of their attacking forces, eighty percent were severely wounded, some critically. Decepticons suffered no losses with my own damage being the most severe due to the intervention of Superion. Though we lost Metroplex, the Autobots regained their city with substantial loss to personnel and equipment. I applaud Scrapper and Starscream for their forward thinking, as their designs left the interior of Metroplex in ruin. Due to the severity of my injuries, I am temporarily placing Onslaught in command of the Assault Infantry division. I have complete confidence in his tactical ability. Shockwave out. 2015 Mar 29 - Promotion: Onslaught Onslaught has been promoted to second in command of the Assault Infantry division. All Decepticon forces will acknowledge his new rank, and afford him the respect attributed to his position. His strategic ability is invaluable, and his contributions will be prove a significant advantage in our war against the Autobots. This respect extends also to the Combaticons as a unit, and I am confident that their actions on the battlefield will continue to speak for themselves. Shockwave out. Apr 15 - AAR: Space Station Delta The control cube from Space Station Delta has been successfully recovered and secured. When Astrotrain returns us to Trypticon, I will begin analysis and upload all retrieved data. Astrotrain and Vortex are to be commended for their speed and efficiency in executing the operation. Shockwave out. May 01 - AAR: Outskirts of Helex Female Autobots Aegis, Firestar and Flareup attempted to sabotage the main road to Helex. Acid Storm detected Flareup as she tripped the sensors along the road and I ordered him to pursue her while I personally investigated the explosives that she placed. I was able to jam her radio transmission and disable her in a nearby tunnel before her companions arrived to reinforce her. Acid Storm utilized his corrosive weaponry to disable a majority of the explosives. In the end, we repulsed the Autobots, but there is significant damage to the road from the fighting and continued Autobot attempts to detonate their remaining bombs. Work crews will be dispatched immediately to begin repairs, but the extensive damage, acid run off and likelihood of further Autobot sabotage attempts forces me to close the road to general Decepticon traffic and military operations. It is advised that all personnel utilize the tunnel system linking our cities. Starscream, I recommend hightened patrols in the area regardless. Acid Storm performed well, but will require repairs before returning to his duties. Megatron, the Autobot Aegis displayed uncalled for enthusiam at the beginning of our battle, proclaiming an age of the Autobots and that Cybetron belongs to them. I corrected her logical fallacy, but am certain you will wish to show them the greater extent of their error. We will be ready. Shockwave out. 2016 * May 31 - "New Body" - Shockwave reveals Megatron's new body. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. Jul 05 - Derelict Space Station Communication officers reported Autobot energy signatures in a section of our territory. I conceded that this discovery warranted personal investigation and traveled with Astrotrain and Slugfest to a derelict space station. I dispatched Astrotrain to follow the Autobots and ascertain their purpose in respect to the truce, which hindered their exploration efforts. I interfaced with the station terminal and determined its origin, purpose and the nature of what it housed. Though it is my belief that the Autobots escaped with a device capable of destroying the Dead Energon Sea plaguing out world, I acquired all of the data necessary to make a version of our own. All forces are to monitor communications for mention of this device and patrols should be mindful of its existence. I am uploading a summary of the data, including a superficial description of the device, to be made available immediately to all Decepticon forces. Shockwave out. July 5 - "Shockwave's Report" Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. Players In 2001, Shockwave was played by MightyShoxy. Shockwave was played by Dean until September of 2010. Since August of 2013, Shockwave has once again been played by MightyShoxy. References * Shockwave @ tfu.info Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Shockwave is a passionate leader and stalwart defender of the people of Cybertron, and Decepticon ambassador to Earth. What If? Universes Bot World In Bot World, Shockwave is warlord of Tarn, and is working on a Coda Remote to deactivate the Autobot Guardian robots. Decepticon World On Decepticon-dominated Cybertron, Shockwave spends most of his time in his lab in Tarn. Among his experiments are the Dinobots, who in this world are Autobots Shockwave captured and altered to be his personal soldiers. However, there is question about if he actually controls them... After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot died leading a final group of Autobots to the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge. He was incinerated by Shockwave's powerful cannon blast, along with nearly 40 other elite warriors and scientists. The two remaining Protectobots, Streetwise and Blades, grieved for their fallen leader shortly after Bumblebee was presented the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. During the battle, Megatron was killed by Sky Lynx, who was also able to dislodge the Matrix of Leadership from Megatron's arm cannon. Shockwave is now the presumed leader of the Decepticons. Decepticon World logs * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Joe World With the destruction of Cybertron in 2005, Shockwave was trapped on Earth, where he had traveled to help stop the Autobot/Joe alliance. Cobra World With the destruction of Cybertron in 2005, Shockwave was trapped on Earth, where he had traveled to help rescue Decepticon drones from Cobra enslavement. In 2012, Shockwave had himself rebuild into a Cobra H.I.S.S. TANK Category:1999 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:active Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Transformers